Work and labour
by Alida Luna
Summary: When distractions become to much for Miranda
1. Chapter 1

Miranda sighed. Her back was bothering her again. She gently twisted, to rid herself of the discomfort, but it was useless. She had been sitting in the same position for too long. Determined to finish her work, she got up slowly and walked around for a while, her mind still editing the page she had been focussed on.

Gingerly Miranda massaged the area that had been distracting her: the pain didn't dissipate, but one had to try. She did live on hope after all. At least she could breathe again. The days before she'd had a hard time catching her breath. As usual Miranda didn't let such trivial matters deter her from working, but it had definitely been harder to focus.

Somewhat relieved Miranda sat down again and scattered scathing commentary all over the page. She had to finish this issue, before she stopped working. Turning the page, her breath caught, when the pain returned.

"I can't work if you keep distracting me like that", she said. Slowly breathing through the pain, she set her attention once more to her magazine. If anything could keep her mind of her body, it was Runway.

She diligently kept working, until the pain became too much of a distraction.

"Andrea!", she called

Immediately the lovely brunette appeared.

"Yes, Miranda?", she answered, while coming into the office.

Her brow furrowed when she saw Miranda at her desk.

"You're not still working, are you?", she admonished. "I told you to relax."

"I will relax when I finish this edit", Miranda growled, while gripping her desk. The pain had returned once more and the pressure in her hips made it difficult to sit.

"Please help me up." she pleaded. Drops of sweat appeared on her forehead and Andrea took pity.

"You do realize you're going to give birth at home if you keep going like this, don't you?" she said, while gently helping Miranda up.

Miranda rubbed her belly. Tears were leaking out of her eyes now. "I'm scared", she said, "What if I can't do this?"

"First of all, you can do anything", Andrea stated confidently, "Secondly, I'm here to help you at home and Nigel and Emily can help you at work."

She looked at Miranda, who tiredly looked back.

"Shall I call them to put the finishing touches on Runway?" Andrea asked. "Then we can go to the hospital. Your obgyn already knows you're in labour. I called her this morning."

Just when Miranda opened her mouth to protest, another contraction took over her body and her water broke.

"I guess I can't object with your suggestions", Miranda sniffed. "Please call Roy and Cara and let them know what to do."

Andrea exhaled in relief and gently caressed Miranda's back. "Let's go have these babies."


	2. Chapter 2

Andy sighed. It had taken an hour to get Miranda to the hospital and the contractions had gotten increasingly painful. Not just for Miranda, who could barely breathe through them, but also for Andy and Roy, who had been respectively pinched blue and yelled at. Never had Andy heard Miranda scream and she could, quite loudly, until her unpracticed voice had given in. She hadn't completely lost it however, because she could still effectively command everyone around her, specifically Andy.

"Andrea, come here. I need hnnngh…"

The contraction cut of her sentence, despite the medication she had been given for the pain. It didn't hurt too much anymore, but the deep pressure kept her from breathing and speaking normally. Even though the contractions were coming quite close together, she hadn't made as much progress as she had liked. She was determined to keep going, to finish what she had started. Once she could breathe again, she tried once more.

"Andrea, I need… "

Her voice wavered and tears ran down her cheeks. Couldn't her body cooperated just this once? She only wanted to complete her task, was that too much to ask?

"I need…"

"What do you need; sweetheart? Another pillow? A wet cloth, some more medication? Do I need to get the doctor?"

"No, Andrea," Miranda whispered furiously. "I need you to get Nigel on the phone."

A stunned Andy didn't even try to object. She closed her mouth and looked at Miranda with her eyebrows raised.

"He needs to finish the edit on the Versace spread and the article on responsible production of haute couture. And when he's done, I want to see the finished mock-up."

She glared at Andy when she didn't immediately spring into action. Andy glared right back.

"I will call Nigel to tell him what needs to be done, but he won't be sending you his work. You have more important things to worry about."

"I will not have Runway suffer simply because I am in labour."

"Runway won't suffer, Miranda. You have surrounded yourself with competent people. Let them do their work and focus on the here and now. You're about to give birth and being distracted will only make this harder."

As the next contraction started, Miranda couldn't reply, but her face told all. Breathing and moaning didn't keep her from getting more and more angry. When she finally caught her breath, she whispered her response.

"Out, now."


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda groaned. Her nature had gotten the better of her again. She hadn't meant to send Andy away, but her fear and anger at being so out of control, was too strong not to give into. She hated feeling this helpless, at the mercy of a process she couldn't change.

The period between the contractions hadn't gotten any shorter, which meant she could still catch her breath, but they hadn't gotten any stronger either, which meant she would be stuck like this for a while yet. She was tempted to ask for a c-section, but that would increase the time she and the babies would have to stay at the hospital and she wanted to be home again as soon as possible.

Breathing through the latest contraction, Miranda let her mind wander.

The last time she had given birth, her husband hadn't been there. Not because she had thrown him out, but because she had gone into labour while he was on a business trip. Sometimes she wondered if he even would have been there, had he been home.

Miranda had gotten pregnant in one of their last attempts to make their marriage work: It hadn't and she'd been alone for most of the pregnancy. When she had found out she was having twin girls, she had focussed on becoming a good mother and had let go of being a good wife. Her husband had noticed and practically disappeared from their home, using work as an excuse.

She had thrown herself into work as well and her water breaking at the Runway office had been a rude awakening. Nigel had gotten her to the hospital and stayed until she had given birth. When she had returned home with two newborns and Nigel in tow, divorce papers were waiting for her on the hall table. Her husband's clothes and belongings were gone. After an acrimonious divorce and custody agreement regarding their girls, she had been alone.

She had vowed to stay alone to be there for her girls, men were useless anyway, and after a while she had gotten used to it. With a nanny helping taking care of her girls and Nigel helping at Runway she thought her life had been perfect.

As the contraction ebbed away she caressed the overstretched skin of her stomach. She wished she could let go of the tumultuous torrent of emotions taking her over, but after nine long months hanging on for dear life, it was too much. At the precipice of giving birth to two newborns she had lost control.

Tears began leaking out of her eyes again and became choked sobs when the next contraction came much earlier then she'd expected. She began to panic, repeatedly pressing the button near her hand. She needed someone who could help, who could make the pain and fear go away. When she heard the door open, she could only hope.

"Andrea? Are you there?"


	4. Chapter 4

Andy groaned. One of the models for a Versace shoot had apparently decided that with Miranda out of the office, it was a good moment to have a hissy fit. That meant that Nigel, who was supposed to be finishing the edit for the latest issue, was dealing with a queen diva and her entourage. Emily was now reviewing the magazine with Serena. Andy dreaded the moment she'd have to tell Miranda.

A flurry of activity near Miranda's room shifted Andy's focus. A doctor and a nurse had come running and had entered Miranda's room only to return to the hallway a minute later looking frazzled. The nurse was looking around as though searching for someone.

"Are you Andrea?"

Andy nodded.

"She wants you in there and she won't tolerate anyone else."

Andy immediately put away her phone and ran to Miranda's room. When she opened the door, she noticed something was wrong. Miranda was lying with her back to the door quietly sobbing and sound pierced Andy's heart and terrified her. Miranda didn't cry, not ever, not even when she was in agony. Andy rounded the bed and stood next to it. She looked at Miranda to see if she could tell her what was going on, but Miranda's eyes were swollen from crying and shut tight. She tenderly brushed the limp forelock of Miranda's red face.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here."

"I don't believe you, they always leave. Nobody wants me."

Miranda hiccuped and held onto the sheet tightly. Andy started caressing her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

"I want you Miranda. I want you and Cassidy and Caroline and these little ones and Patricia. I want you all."

Miranda shook her head.

"I won't believe you until they're here. They always disappear once Miranda materializes from behind the fashion icon."

Andy frowned. She couldn't understand anyone who loved the icon, but the woman, the mother, she adored her. She knew nobody more passionate, more loving than Miranda. Why on earth would they leave once they saw her. She certainly didn't want to.

The machine beside the bed started beeping, another contraction was coming. Miranda started whimpering. Andy took one of her hands and let her squeeze until it hurt them both.

"You have to breathe, Miranda. The babies need oxygen."

Miranda opened her eyes and stared at Andy. After a while she gasped for air and started breathing unevenly. Andy stroked her face and finally Miranda seemed to focus. The contraction faded away and her breathing got steadier.

"You're here. You're really here. Please stay."


	5. Chapter 5

Miranda was holding onto Andy's hand. Andy had provided the focus to breathe through the contractions, but she still wasn't sure Andy wouldn't leave. The contractions were coming nearly back to back now and the epidural had stopped working. The doctors didn't want to give her more medicine, because they couldn't manage her blood pressure effectively enough. It meant that Miranda was in a great deal of pain, but somehow, with Andy by her side, she felt better than when her labour had been painless.

She was quite close to pushing, the doctors had said, and it was important for her to get as much rest as she could before she did.

"How can I help, Miranda? Is there anything I can do?"

Andy was desperate to get the panicked look out of Miranda's eyes. She needed to relax, to trust that Andy would be there no matter what happened.

"Behind me", Miranda rasped. "I need you behind me."

Andy carefully pushed Miranda forwards a bit before sliding behind her in the bed. Miranda sank into the soft and strong body behind her. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she closed her eyes in bliss. It felt so good to have someone so close to her and now Andy wouldn't be able to disappear.

Andy gently stroked the swollen belly beneath her fingers. With each stroke, she could feel the tension in Miranda's muscles dissipate and she started to relax.

Confident in the knowledge that Andy would stay, Miranda had sunk back into her memories.

As her girls had grown up they had needed a father figure and while Nigel was a man, he wasn't her man. When the girls had been eight, she had met Stephen. A docile lawyer with a family wish was just what she had been searching for. He got along fine with the girls and she didn't notice him to much. If she slept with him once in a while, it seemed good enough for both of them and she could keep her focus on the girls and Runway.

When Miranda had skipped a period, she hadn't paid any attention to it, she worked hard and she had gotten older. Beside the fact she might be starting menopause, not having a period was a blessing in disguise, it meant she could work with her usual efficiency. The moment she had started getting nauseous and dizzy however, her heart leapt. Could it be that she was pregnant again?

While not an ideal age to become a mother again, she had desperately wanted more children. Having grown up as an only child, she had wished for a large family. After her first husband left, that had changed and Stephen had come into the picture so much later that she hadn't expected it anymore. Her doctor hadn't expected this either apparently, because it was with surprise on her face that she told Miranda she was expecting again. All aglow with the wonderful news, she had been waiting for Stephen to come home to tell him, when he had wobbled in with a girl hanging onto him.

Her stomach had reacted violently and it was the first time she had actually thrown up. She had just managed to get to a bathroom and when she returned to the hallway, Stephen had been pushing the girl out through the front door. His sheepish grin and half hearted excuses turned into a scowl when she had thrown her news in his face. She'd realised he had been sleeping around a while ago, but she figured this would appease him. He had wanted a family, hadn't he?

Apparently not. Stephen had marched upstairs and packed his things. When Miranda had asked him why he was leaving, he had said he didn't want to be with such a cold unfeeling woman. He didn't even believe her when she told him he was the father. He'd told her to expect some documents from his lawyer and not to expect to see him again.

Devastated and feeling sick Miranda had curled up on a couch, sobbing into a pillow. What would she tell her bobbseys and how would she deal with this pregnancy? She had cried herself to sleep. Late in the evening she had woken, startled by the sound of the front door being unlocked.

 _Thank you everyone, who has reviewed my first foray into fanfiction as a writer. Your reviews are stimulating and inspiring (this fic was supposed to be a one-shot, hint hint...)._


	6. Chapter 6

Andy was holding onto Miranda's hand. Miranda was squeezing hard and her eyes were shut tight. She seemed to be in distress, although it had nothing to do with labour. The muscles of her belly were relatively relaxed, but she was clearly in some kind of pain. Andy softly pressed a kiss to Miranda's temple. The grimace on her face was replaced by a small smile.

"What are you thinking about, Miranda?"

Andrea murmured against the flushed skin of Miranda's neck, while she rubbed her lower back. The tension increased there every hour and Miranda was grateful for the relief. Her head was resting on Andy's shoulder and a cool cloth had been placed on her forehead.

"I was thinking about the day you became a part of our family. Do you recall that night when you found me in the library?"

Andy remembered. She had discovered a pale faced and red eyed Miranda curled up on the couch with a pillow pressed to her midsection. Her clothes were crumpled and her hair disheveled. She'd put down the book on the coffee table and had sat down next to Miranda. When Andy had asked what was wrong, Miranda had broken down, completely out of character, and told her she was pregnant and Stephen had left.

Indignant Andy had condemned Stephen's reaction and had told Miranda she would be there for her. Miranda had scoffed and told Andy she didn't need to keep that promise, no one ever did. Convinced of her ability to take care of Miranda and her extended family, present and future, Andy had made the promise once more and delivered on it.

She had gone to every doctors visit with Miranda, become a defacto nutritionist when the morning sickness had kicked in and started accompanying her to every outing with the twins, or even instead of Miranda, when she wasn't feeling up to it.

The twins hadn't put up any resistance. After the Harry Potter incident they had been very apologetic and Andy had started talking to them and even helping them with homework. The fact that Andy had become more involved with their lives had seemed like a natural extension of her interest and caring.

One day at breakfast the twins had asked Andy when she was going to move in and Miranda had simply lifted an eyebrow in Andy's direction. So she'd answered that she would when her contract was up for her apartment. Being four months pregnant at the time, Miranda had realised she wanted Andy closer. When they left for work Miranda had turned to Andy and had asked if she wanted to move in. With one hand on her belly and her eyes cast down Miranda had looked so vulnerable, Andy's heart had filled with warmth. She had hugged Miranda and told her she'd love to. While neither woman had declared that they loved each other it was clear from their actions how much they cared.

A squeeze in her hand alerted Andy to latest contraction.

"I'm here, sweetheart, just breathe."

Miranda's answering groan told her enough and for the next minute the two women worked together to get through the contraction. When the tautness of Miranda's muscles waned and her breath came easier; she turned her head and looked in Andy's eyes.

"I'm really glad you're here, I couldn't do this without you. I-I uh.."

Miranda faltered and her eyes filled with tears. Andy got lump in her throat, but managed to get some words out.

"You know I love you, right?"

Tears ran down Miranda's cheeks as she pressed her face against Andy's throat.

"I do as well, I love you so much."

They were startled out of their intimate embrace when the door of the hospital room opened.


End file.
